1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the remote detection of fluid levels within a confined retainer. More particularly, the invention is directed to an apparatus for detecting fluid levels in an oil and gas well environment and transmitting data to a remote site when sensing that the level has reached a predetermined amount.
2. Related Art
There currently are used a number of storage tanks at well sites. These tanks are used to temporarily store oil pumped from the well until such time as is ready for its removal. Not infrequently, a tank may overflow or leak causing damage to the environment as well as loss of oil. Further, a well is typically connected to various electrical devices which could cause an explosion if subjected to an oil spill. Current regulations require operators to report all spills or leakages of oil, gas, produced water, toxic liquids, or waste materials, blowouts, fires, personal injuries, and fatalities. The operator is under a duty to exercise due diligence in taking necessary measures to assure the well is maintained in a manner to prevent such damage from occurring. Thus, the operator is continuously in need of monitoring the well for such potential leak of storage condition.
Recently, secondary containment systems have been employed in an effort to minimize the potential damage which would occur if the primary containment system leaked or overflowed. While these secondary containment systems are a significant aid in preventing damage from occurring if the primary system fails, there remains a need to improve on the current storage systems.
The present invention meets this need in the art. The invention also provides a way to inform an operator of such conditions at the site.